Sesuatu yang disebut Cinta
by amerta rosella
Summary: karena bagiku, tak ada lagi perempuan lain yang dapat kucintai selain dirimu. dan aku telah berjanji, hanya kau pengantinku./ untuk ulang tahun mbok Tik tersayang!


**Sesuatu yang disebut Cinta**

_I don't own anything except the story nor get financial benefit from this fanfiction. _

**.**

happy birthday mbok tik, mungkin ini bukan cerita yang manis dan sangat biasa, tapi aku harap kamu mau nerima ya, ibuku tersayang. aku sayang bangeeeett sama kamu, mbok. meski sekarang kita gak punya banyak waktu untuk ngobrol atau bercanda bareng.

enjoy ya!

**.**

Bagi Nara Ino, kehilangan suaminya adalah kejutan tak terduga yang didapatkannya pada awal musim dingin, tepat ketika Ino berharap dia akan mendapatkan kejutan dari sang suami sebagai hadiah lima tahun pernikahan mereka yang jatuh pada hari ini—sungguh, kematian Shikamaru membuat Ino terkejut setengah mati, sampai-sampai rasanya dia ingin ikut mati. Ino menyeret langkahnya mendekat, dengan perasaan menyedihkan yang tak pernah dia rasakan selama ini, menerobos garis polisi yang melingkari ruang tamu rumahnya untuk memastikan kalau polisi tak bergurau bahwa mayat yang ditemukan tetangganya adalah mayat sang suami.

"Shika …." Wanita 29 tahun itu kehilangan kata-katanya, semuanya tertelan di kerongkongan dan rasanya perih sekali, seperti ada duri ikan tersangkut yang semakin kau coba untuk menelannya semakin terasa terkoyak. Kabar duka dari kepolisian datang terlalu cepat, Ino bahkan belum menyelesaikan obrolan paginya bersama rekan kerjanya Sakura perihal _lingerie _keluaran terbaru, bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan mimpinya untuk merayakan hari jadi ke-5 pernikahan mereka di sebuah kapal pesiar dan menitipkan Misaki pada ibu mertuanya.

"Maaf , anda tak boleh mendekat—"

"Aku ingin melihat suamiku idiot!"

Tepisan kasar dilayangkan oleh Ino pada seorang polisi muda berwajah tirus dengan kantung mata tebal yang berusaha menghalanginya.

"Tapi kami—"

"Biarkan aku lewat! Kalian pasti salah orang! Suamiku bukan orang tolol yang mengakhiri hidupnya begitu saja!"

Nyatanya, Nara Shikamaru memang termasuk ke dalam orang tolol meski kejeniusannya tak perlu diragukan.

Bisa-bisa Ino membuat keributan jika terus berada di sini. Polisi itu kembali mengatakan kalau Ino bisa melihat keadaan suaminya nanti. Nanti setelah polisi membereskan semua barang bukti di tempat kejadian perkara, nanti setelah petugas forensik memeriksa apakah ada yang mencurigakan dari mayat lelaki berusia awal 30-an itu. Ino menangis terisak, menjerit tapi tak mampu, suaranya seperti anak kecil yang dicekik dan memohon ampun. Ino akan kembali mendesak untuk melihat suaminya kalau saja seorang lelaki berambut merah tak segera menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya, mendekap Ino sepenuh hati.

"Lepaskan, lepas … dasar lancang berani-beraninya memelukku di depan suamiku," suara Ino hampir habis. Dia marah, dia kesal, dia sedih, dan dia terluka—kenapa secepat ini si bodoh Shikamaru meninggalkannya?

"Ino—" suara itu dalam, berat, penuh keangkuhan sekaligus perihatin. Ino memukul punggung lelaki itu pelan sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar pasrah dalam pelukan Sabaku Gaara. Ino menyerah, semua yang mengejutkan ini terlalu menguras emosinya dan pelukan Gaara membuatnya merasa memperoleh ketenangan, "—tenanglah," bisik Gaara di telinganya. Lelaki itu tahu, saat ini yang dibutuhkan oleh teman perempuannya sejak duduk di taman kanak-kanak itu adalah pelukan dan tempat untuk berpegang.

"Bilang padaku kalau ini hanya mimpi Gaara! Katakan padaku kalau aku terlalu delusional! Shikamaru berjanji bahwa dia tak akan meninggalkanku … tapi … tapi … kenapa?"

Di tengah racauannya, Ino tak pernah menyadari kalau bukan hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang paling terluka atas kematian suaminya yang sangat mengejutkan ini. Putrinya Misaki pasti juga akan menangis bila tahu ayahnya pergi dan tak pernah kembali.

"Misaki sudah kujemput dan kuantar ke rumah Bibi Yoshino. Dia tak boleh melihat Ibunya seperti ini, jadi kupikir kau butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan kepalamu dan menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada, dan berpikir alasan apa yang masuk akal untuk menjelaskan mengenai kematian Ayahnya."

Dalam hati Ino membenarkan perkataan Gaara. Misaki tak boleh tahu kalau ayahnya meninggal seperti ini, ya, Misaki tak boleh tahu. Jadi beban Ino semakin bertambah, dia harus menjelaskan bagaimana suaminya meninggal dunia pada anaknya tanpa harus kelihatan terluka. Gaara mengusap rambut pirang Ino yang dipotong pendek seleher, lelaki itu segera melesat ke tempat ini tepat setelah dia lebih dulu menjemput anak perempuan Ino dan Shikamaru—kabar kematian Shikamaru dia dapat dari panggilan telepon oleh Sakura.

Bagi Gaara, Ino adalah perempuan yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya setelah ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Sosok lemah yang harus dia jaga—dan Ino benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah kaca yang retak pada setiap sisinya. Mata hijau teduh milik Gaara melihat ke tempat di mana Shikamaru ditemukan tak bernyawa, memaki dalam hati mengapa pria itu begitu tolol menghilangkan nyawanya padahal Shikamaru memiliki dua perempuan yang harus dijaga. Tapi tolong … _Kenapa? Kenapa_ di balik sesak atas kehilangan rekan kerja, sekaligus perihatin akan kondisi perempuan yang ditinggalkan temannya itu—Gaara merasa _dia memiliki peluang_? Tuhan, sungguh ini jahat sekali! Tapi Gaara tak memungkiri bahwa hal itu ada bersama dengan rasa berdosanya.

_Shikamaru, kau memang brengsek karena membuat perempuan yang kusayang menangis. Jadi … apa boleh aku menggantikan posisimu? Merebut kembali milikku yang kau ambil, teman?_

Ketika memejamkan matanya, Gaara bergulat dengan gejolak emosi dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenyataan yang membuat Ino terpukul adalah tim forensik mengatakan kalau Nara Shikamaru; suaminya, meninggal bunuh diri dengan meminum arsenik dalam dosis mematikan. Semua orang bertanya-tanya, kenapa dan mengapa Shikamaru memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya padahal karirnya sedang melambung tinggi, padahal lelaki itu punya semua yang dia inginkan. Hanya Ino yang tahu kenapa suaminya sampai memilih kematian sebagai pelarian. Ino terduduk lemas di sofanya, berusaha mengeyahkan kalau suaminya meregang nyawa di sofa ini. Pakaian hitam terlalu kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih, sangat kontras dengan salju yang turun di bulan desember.

Upacara pemakaman suaminya dilaksanakan pukul dua belas siang, tiga jam lagi. Ino tak mau menunda-nunda pemakaman Shikamaru meski rasanya dia tak mau berpisah dengan raga lelaki yang paling dicintainya itu. Ino sibuk menata hati, merapikan kembali kepingan-kepingan hatinya yang hancur berantakan. Dalam genggaman tangannya, ada sebuah kertas yang tampak kumal karena diremas terlalu kuat. Kertas berisi tulisan tangan suaminya yang menjadi pesan terakhir yang ditemukan Ino terselip di bawah bantal kasur mereka.

Salam perpisahan yang sempat ditulis Shikamaru sebelum lelaki itu kehilangan kewarasannya. Isinya begini; _Sayang, selamat tinggal. Maaf karena aku bukan suami dan Ayah yang baik untuk kalian. Maaf karena kepergianku terlalu cepat. Ketahuilah, semua tuntutan akan kehidupan membuatku lelah dan berpikir kematian sebagai pelarian. Mungkin kedengaran bodoh, dan kau akan memaki kalau suamimu ini sangat tolol, tapi itu kenyataannya. Sebenarnya, aku ingin punya banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama kalian, tapi tidak bisa … mungkin lain waktu, di dunia yang berbeda … atau di masa yang berbeda keinginanku akan terwujud. Terimakasih untuk segalanya._

Sejak mengenal Shikamaru, Ino tahu kalau suaminya itu memiliki riwayat penyakit bipolar disorder yang dinyatakan telah sembuh, yang Ino tidak tahu adalah kalau penyakit itu kembali kambuh lagi setelah bertahun-tahun tenggelam dalam diri Shikamaru, sampai akhirnya lelaki itu memilih berlari menjemput ajalnya saat kerajaan hati nuraninya tak lagi memberikan perlindungan. Sungguh … Ino tak mengerti kenapa Tuhan memberikannya takdir sepelik ini. Dulu sewaktu dia kecil, ketika dia dan ibunya berdoa di sebuah gereja tua pinggiran Winchester, ibunya pernah mengatakan kalau dalam setiap perkara Tuhan punya rencana.

_Lalu apa? Apa rencanaMu sekarang? Aku tidak mengerti! Logikaku bahkan tak mampu menjelaskan perihal semua ini! Sisa-sisa kewarasankulah yang membuatku tetap menginjak dunia ini meski kegilaanku mengatakan kalau aku ingin menyusul suamiku._

Gaara datang tepat ketika Ino hampir tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. _Make-up _yang dikenakan perempuan itu luntur karena air mata, memperlihatkan kantung mata tebal yang menggantung di wajahnya yang cantik. Gaara juga memunguti serpihan hatinya ketika dia harus menemui Ino, tidak ada yang bilang bahwa kau tidak akan terluka bila melihat orang yang kau sayang terlihat _menyedihkan_.

"Ino, upacara pemakaman dimulai sejam lagi."

Suara Gaara serak, dia bukan orang yang akan ikut larut dalam tangisan seperti Ino, meski jika dia bukan seorang lelaki dengan segala ego yang dimilikinya, Gaara pasti tak akan segan-segan meneteskan air matanya di depan Ino.

"Aku melihat Misaki di sana, gadis kecil itu kelihatan bertanya-tanya kenapa semua orang menangis dan berpakaian hitam. Bibi Yoshino terlalu _shock _hingga dia kehilangan kata-katanya—"

"Aku tidak siap Gaara. Aku tidak siap untuk melihat suamiku terbaring dalam peti mati. Aku tidak siap untuk terlihat baik-baik saja di depan anakku, menunjukan kalau kematian bukan akhir dari segalanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan kematian Ayahnya. Aku—aku—tidak siap untuk takdir yang akan menantiku setelah ini, aku terlalu takut … Gaara …."

Sejak dulu, pria itu selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar, menjadi pegangan saat Ino kehilangan arah. Sejak dulu Gaara selalu ada untuknya meski dia tak pernah benar-benar ada untuk lelaki itu.

"…. Dan jelaskan padaku, kenapa … kenapa setelah _semua ini_, kau masih tetap menjadi Gaara-_ku _yang dulu," Ino menyerah dalam pelukan Gaara. Ini seperti benang kusut yang sudah terlalu sulit diluruskan kembali.

"Kita harus bergegas ke pemakaman Shikamaru. Karena ini terakhir kali kau melihat jasad suamimu sebelum dikeremasi. Simpan semua pertanyaan dalam otakmu, kau bisa memuntahkannya nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kalau sudah besar nanti. Kau janji ya, Gaara, untuk menjadi pendampingku!" perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu memerhatikan refleksi dirinya dalam pantulan cermin itu dengan senyuman lebar. Gaun pesta berwarna _broken white _itu membalut manis tubuh mungilnya._

_Pria berusia sepuluh tahun—seusia dengan gadis itu, tak mampu menahan senyumannya, lalu mengangguk dan memuji dalam hati betapa memesonanya teman perempuannya itu, "Tentu, Ino." Katanya dengan segala kepolosan anak-anak._

"_Janji?"_

_Si gadis tak pernah seterpesona ini dengan yang namanya pernikahan sampai dia dan keluarganya menghardiri pernikahan salah seorang kerabat mereka. Mata birunya yang sewarna kelopak bunga irish berbinar cantik. Yamanaka Ino mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, seakan memastikan kalau Sabaku Gaara tak menganggap semua ini hanya main-main belaka, dia ingin temannya itu ikutan memikirkan bagaimana bahagiannya sebuah pernikahan, meski Ino tak pernah benar-benar memahaminya. Yang dia tahu, Gaara harus-harus-dan harus menjadi pengantinnya kelak._

"_Janji!"_

_Rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Gaara._

_Dia berjanji hanya Ino yang akan menjadi pengantinnya, sungguh. Ayahnya mengajarkan kalau lelaki sejati tak boleh mengingkari janjinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara memberikan waktu untuk Ino membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya, dan memoles tipis _make-up _agar Ino kelihatan tetap seperti Ino yang biasa, meski mendung menggelayut dan tak mau pergi. Dalam keheningan, tidak ada satu pun yang siap akan takdir mereka setelah keluar dari limosin ini.

"Tolong pegang tanganku jika aku kehilangan arah," pinta Ino.

Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata dan menarik napas untuk sebuah hal yang berbeda. Gaara mengangguk tanpa bersuara, sedangkan Ino mati-matian menahan tangisannya dan jika boleh dia ingin mangkir dari upacara pemakaman ini, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada suaminya tanpa harus berhadapan.

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu ada untukmu tanpa kaupinta sekalipun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua yang Ino kenal hadir di sana, teman-temannya, teman-teman almarhum suaminya, kerabat mereka—semuanya hadir, berkumpul dalam duka, dengan warna hitam yang seragam. Ino seperti kehilangan arah, menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya dan ingin lari dari tempat ini, lari sejauh-jauhnya. Namun, sebuah genggaman erat mengembalikan kewarasannya, Gaara ada _untuknya_. Perempuan itu melihat anaknya bersama dengan mertuanya duduk di bagian depan—bahkan rasanya Ino ingin kehadirannya di upacara pemakaman ini tak disadari siapa pun.

Namun Misaki keburu menyadari kehadiran ibunya, mungkin karena ikatan batin antara ibu dan anak terlampau kuat. Misaki melambai tanpa suara, parasnya begitu mirip Shikamaru! Oh Tuhan, Ino merasa berdosa karena bahkan dia tak sanggup menatap anaknya sendiri. Misaki tak mengerti kenapa ibunya ikut-ikutan memakai gaun hitam padahal setahunya ibunya tak menyukai warna hitam, karena ibunya itu pribadi yang ceria. Ino tersenyum lemah, kaca mata hitam berhasil menyembunyikan sepasang matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Misaki lagi-lagi tak mengerti kenapa ibunya bersama lelaki lain—_kemana Daddy? Kenapa Mum tidak bersama Daddy?_ Anak kecil memang tak selalu cepat tanggap dalam memahami semua ini.

Di meja bertaplak hitam dekat peti tempat peristirahatan suaminya, banyak bunga bakung putih berserakan di sana. Ino ingin … dia ingin mendekat dan melihat suaminya … tapi Ino takut dia akan kehilangan kontrol diri di depan anaknya. Keadaan hening sesaat, lalu lagu pengantar kematian terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Ino. Gaara diam, matanya memerhatikan tingkah polah wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu. Nara Ino tak pernah akrab dengan yang namanya kehilangan, Gaara tahu itu.

Ketika kau bingung, maka kau butuh tempat untuk berpegangan, meski nyatanya berpegangan pun tetap membuatmu terjungkal. Ino melirik Gaara dengan semua perasaan yang berkecamuk—setelah semua kesalahannya pada lelaki itu, mengapa Gaara tetap tak _berubah_? Mengapa Gaara tetap menatapnya _penuh cinta _seperti masa-masa indah yang pernah mereka lalui bersama dulu? Ino merasa menjadi perempuan jahat saat bersama Gaara.

"Setelah ini …." Perkataan itu bahkan terlalu pelan, seperti gemerisik dedaunan yang bergesekan saat musim gugur tiba. Gaara meremas jemari Ino, memberi kekuatan sekaligus harapan, "bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi pengganti Shikamaru?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena cinta cinta yang terlalu besar membuat Gaara tak dapat mencintai perempuan lain selain Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai.

_Terimakasih banyak karena telah membaca, ini bukan cerita yang manis :)._


End file.
